Dragon Quest
Dragon Quest = |-|Gallery = DQ1.gif|Dragon Quest I dq2.jpg|Dragon Quest II dragonquestIII_featured.jpg|Dragon Quest III (Prequel to I & 2) tumblr_mvvaolO0HR1qd8dzuo1_400.jpg|Erdrick Saga dqiv2.jpg|Dragon Quest IV dq5a.jpg|Dragon Quest V maxresdefault (12).jpg|Dragon Quest VI (Prequel to IV & V) Dragon-Quest-VII.jpg|Dragon Quest VII 1839648-dragon_quest_ix_ds_art.jpg|Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X.jpg|Dragon Quest X (THe first MMORPG for Dragon Quest) DQXI-Announce-Init_Chara-Art (1).jpg|Dragon Quest XI 3143_front.jpg|Dragon Warrior Monsters (A spinoff like Pokémon) 14867_front.jpg|Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon_Quest_Monsters_-_Joker_Coverart.png|Dragon Quest Monsters Joker Dragon-Quest-Monsters-3.jpg|Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Dragon-Quest-Rocket-Slime.jpg|Dragon Quest Rocket Slime For detailed information about the series, see the Dragon Quest Wiki. Summary Dragon Quest is a popular Japanese role-playing game (JRPG) series which was originally made by Enix, until it merged with Square Co. Ltd to become Square Enix. It is not that popular in America, but in Japan, it is a hit series with many characters such as the Slime, Erdrick, Estark and Zoma being very well-known video game icons. Power of the Verse Dragon Quest is quite powerful, with its first trilogy reaching the limits of High 6-A, and the Zenithian Saga reaching Low Multiversal levels with their top tiers. In terms of hax, it has spells that negate transformations, powerups and summons. A spell that reflects all spells. And spells that heal and revive. Dragon Quest is severely lacking in speed though, only reaching Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. Calculations Erdrick Saga *Malroth's Destructive Power *Character's Speeds *Torland's Size (Revised) *Hero (Dragon Quest I)'s Speed Zenithian Saga *Terry Dodged Lightning Dragon Quest VII and onward Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *DarkDragonMedeus *Elizhaa *FanofRPGs *Tonygameman Opponents Neutral Characters Erdrick Saga (Dragon Quest I-III, XI, Emblem of Roto, and Rubiss Light Novels) * Hero (Dragon Quest I) * Dragonlord * Rubiss * Prince of Middenhall * Prince of Cannock * Princess of Moonbrooke * Hargon * Malroth * Atlas * Pazuzu * Belial * Arus * Zoma * Baramos * King Hydra * Baramos Bomus * Orochi * Luminary * Erik * Veronica * Serena * Sylvando * Jade * Rab * Hendrik * Krystalinda * Mordegon * Calasmos * Yggdragon Zenithian Saga (Dragon Quest IV-VI and Monsters I+II) * The Goddess * Solo/Sofia * Ragnar * Alena * Kiryl * Borya * Torneko * Maya * Meena * Estark * Psaro the Manslayer * Aamon * Madason * Parry * Madchen * Bianca * King Korol * Bjorn * Bishop Ladja * Grandmaster Nimzo * Botsu * Carver * Millyf * Ashlynn * Nevan * Terry * Dhuran * Murdaw * Mortamor * Nokturnus Dragon Quest VII and onward * Hero (Dragon Quest VII) * Maribel * Kiefer * Ruff * Numen * Orgodemir * Eight * Yangus * Jessica * Angelo * Dhoulmagus * Rhapthorne * Hero (Dragon Quest IX) * Celestria * Zenus * Corvus * Hades Nergel Dai no Daibouken * Dai * Pop * Maam * Hyunckel * Leona * Avan * Gome * Crocodine * Hadlar * Flazzard * Zaboera * Baran * Myst-Vearn * Vearn Monsters * Slime * Crabid * Dracky * Chimaera * Golem * Lunatick * Knight Aberrant Weapons * Sword of Kings Category:Games Category:Verses Category:Dragon Quest Category:Square Enix Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Toei Animation Category:Light Novels